Hyperuricemia (HUA) is defined as: under normal purine diet, fasting serum uric acid level (twice, not on the same day) is higher than 420 μmol/L for male and 360 μmol/L for female.
According to statistic data, the incidence of asymptomatic hyperuricemia in the United States is 2%-13%; and in Europe is 2%-18%. The total number of gout patients in the United States in 2008 was 3.9% of the total population. In 2005, the incidence of gout in Britain and Germany is about 1.4% of the total population. With the continuous improvement of the quality of life in China, the prevalence of hyperuricemia (hyperuricemia, HUA) is increasing year by year. Especially in economically developed cities and coastal areas, the prevalence of HUA is 5%-23.5%. The domestic gout incidence rate was 1.14% in China (approximately 14, 000, 000) and increases by 0.97% every year. The number of patients with hyperuricemia is huge and increasing, and gout has become the second most metabolic disease in china.